Motocrossed Hearts
by Screech04
Summary: A Modern AU set in the world of motocross racing. Drama, romances, and mysteries aplenty in this fic. One where Bellamy and Lexa are friendly rivals and Lexa herself can't help but fall in love with the attractive artist Clarke Griffin. Together they all try to get through the trials and turmoils of their young adult lives.


**Author's Note: The 100 doesn't belong to me. Ages of the characters have been altered to fit the story**

The race was the tightest that it had ever been. The long stretches, the hairpin curves, the sensations of soaring over the dirt track when sped up over a bumpy hill, and the near crashes that could cost one the race. That was what Bellamy Blake felt as he brought his bike into a tight turn that allowed him to take the lead in the race. There were a couple moments where he saw his younger sister Octavia Blake try to cut him off and take the lead herself. One could say that the Blake siblings had a highly competitive streak into their rivalry with each other, but it was all good fun. Though what was happening today was making Bellamy rethink that and wondered if Octavia was trying to kill him. She'd probably deny it of course and put up one of her famous smirks to help her defense.

The final laps were coming to a close as the Blake siblings were closing in for the top spot, along with a third racer that was currently in the lead. That racer was Lexa Woods and she was known to be one of the best motocross racers in the field along with the Blakes. Bellamy and Lexa in particular however had a deep seated rivalry of always trying to gain a win over the other. The last couple races Lexa had won, but Bellamy was determined to win first place this time around. His heart was pounding faster as the finish line drew ever closer and his eyes closed as the bell rang signaling that the final lap had been completed and the race was done.

Once his pounding heart started to slow down, Bellamy opened his eyes and stared as the race positions were being posted on the screen.

 _1_ _st_ _: Bellamy Blake_  
 _2_ _nd_ _: Lexa Woods_  
 _3_ _rd_ _: Octavia Blake_  
 _4_ _th_ _: Roan Azgedia_  
 _5_ _th_ _: John Murphy_  
 _6_ _th_ _: Anya Trikru_  
 _7_ _th_ _: Finn Collins_  
 _8_ _th_ _: Cage Wallace_

There were most being listed, but he didn't care. Bellamy Blake had won the race. His attention was turned over as Marcus Kane and his mother Aurora Blake came walking over to them. Marcus Kane was the manager of Arkadia Racing, the team that the Blake siblings raced for. Aurora was his assistant, though she frowned as she took in the appearance of both her children. Hair frazzled, covered in dirt and grime, smelling like gasoline, and was that a cut on Octavia's face? Oh, how she wished that her children had picked better hobbies to occupy their time.

"Well done, you did a great job out there." Kane smiled and patted Bellamy on the back and then gave Octavia a hug which she happily accepted.

"It would have been better if O wasn't trying to kill me out there." Bellamy grumbled as he caught Octavia sticking her tongue out at him.

"Mind yourself Bellamy Blake." Aurora gave her son a stern look as she wiped some of the grime off Octavia's face, "Marcus is right, you raced wonderfully out there. Both of you." Finishing and smiling at Octavia.

"Of course they did great out there, it was the fine tuning I did to their bikes that helped them get in front of the competition," that voice came from Raven Reyes, Arkadia Racing's top mechanic. Her entire outfit was covered in grease and oil, but she considered that part of her charm. "They wouldn't be anywhere near the top without me saving their asses in these races."

"And that's why we love you for it Reyes." Octavia grinned then noticed Kane was looking around trying as if to find someone, "what is it Kane?"

"It's Abby, she said she'd be here for the race today." he replied and continued looking around.

"Oh, well come on then. I'm starving and I haven't eaten all day." Octavia chuckled as she noticed the eye roll her mother gave and wrapped an arm around Raven's shoulder to lead her off to get some grub. "You coming Bell?" she turned and called for her brother, noticing he was looking off in the distance.

"Go on ahead O, I'll catch up." Bellamy nodded to Octavia before walking towards where Lexa was looking over her bike.

/

Lexa Woods was busy checking over her bike. She was a little disappointed that she lost the race, but knew it had to happen eventually as she won the last few in a row. Lexa raced for Polis Motors under her mentor Indra and manager Titus. She knew that Arkadia Racing, specifically Bellamy and Octavia Blake were her biggest competition. The others that raced came further down the list; Roan Azgedia raced for United Ice, his mother's company and rival to Polis Motors. There was word going around that Roan would soon be retiring from the motocross circuit and that United Ice would be looking for a new racer soon.

It wasn't that Lexa disliked Roan, he was an honorable competitor on the track. It was his mother Nia that Lexa disliked. She couldn't prove it, but Lexa was sure that Nia had something to do with the accident that cost Costia her life in a race a couple years back. Nia and the witch that was the previous racer before Roan; Ontari. Ontari had no honor when it came to motocross racing and used sneaky tactics to try and get an advantage. The thought of Costia saddened Lexa a little, memories of spending endless days with the love of her life filling her head.

Her attention to her bike was distracted as she Bellamy Blake. The black and red colors of his motocross outfit with Arkadia Racing emblazoned on the chest contrasted with her green and grey outfit that had Polis Motors going down the legs. Lexa had expected for Bellamy to gloat about finally winning against her and she dreaded for that moment to come until he held out a hand to her.

"Good race Lexa, I almost thought you were going to win. Hell I thought you were going to win, you really gave me a good run." Bellamy offered while still holding his hand out to her. She looked at it for almost a minute, unsure of what to do before raising her own hand clasping his. There was a solid firm handshake between the two and Lexa allowed herself to relax after realizing that Bellamy wasn't here to gloat. "Thank you, congratulations for winning." She offered and Bellamy smiled softly and nodded.

"I'm looking forward to the next race. You're a hell of a lot better than the others here, maybe better than me." he admitted. That made Lexa's eyes widen a little to see her longtime motocross rival be humble like that. "I just got lucky." Bellamy finished.

Lexa could only nod and agreed with Bellamy's statement on good of a racer she was. The only other competition was Roan from United Ice. And then there was the Mount Weather Warriors. That title made Lexa snort as she looked at Cage Wallace on the other side of the field. There was nothing about those rich prep kids that would qualify them as warriors. Apart from racing, all she saw Cage do was have his girlfriend Lorelei Tsing hang off his arm and giggle at whatever stupid thing came out of Cage's mouth. Catching Bellamy looking in the same direction and frowning, Lexa knew that he shared the same dislike for Cage Wallace that she had.

"I have to go," Lexa started, "congratulations on winning Blake." She was about to leave before she saw something that caught her eye…more like someone. Her eyes had caught onto a beautiful blonde young woman who was walking across the field dressed in blue capris, white blouse, and a matching blue denim jacket for the capris. The young woman was walking alongside an older looking woman who Lexa presumed to be the mother. Her hand caught onto Bellamy's arm before he could leave and forced him to stop. "Who is that?"

"Who is what?" Bellamy looked around as he wasn't sure of who Lexa was looking at. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his head and had him look in the direction of the two blonde women. Bellamy smiled as he now knew what Lexa was looking at. "That's Clarke Griffin and her mother Abby Griffin. My manager is dating Abby."

"Clarke Griffin," Lexa repeated as she let the name slide off her tongue, liking on how it sounded.

"Come on I can introduce you to her." Bellamy offered and then smiled as he saw the blush that formed on Lexa's face.

"No, another time then. I have to go, see you for the next race Blake." Lexa stammered and grabbed her bike before rushing off in the opposite direction.

/

Bellamy chuckled before returning over to where everyone was waiting by the Arkadia Racing trailer. Raven was making sure everything was in order with the bikes before packing them into the trailer. Clarke had stepped away from her mother who was talking to Kane and Aurora to come speak with Bellamy.

"Good race Bellamy, you won." Clarke smiled as she pulled him into a hug. The two had known each other ever since Kane started dating Abby Griffin. At first Clarke had not been happy that her mother had moved from her father. Jake Griffin had worked for Jaha Enterprises and was lost in an airplane accident over the Atlantic Ocean and the body was never found. Jake was presumed dead and his body floating off into the endless unknown. Clarke had been devastated for the two years after her father died, but slowly recovered over time. Though some feelings of spite surfaced when she saw her mother talking and going out on dinner dates with Marcus Kane, she kept her mouth shut.

"Thanks princess." Bellamy smirked which got bigger when Clarke's face became one of annoyance at his nickname for her. It was all good nature teasing though and Bellamy considered Clarke Griffin to be a close friend of his. He noticed that Clarke was carrying a drawing pad with her and saw that there was an illustration of a motocross racer on his bike. She must have drawn that while watching the race.

"Though I was really rooting for Octavia." Clarke teased as Bellamy gave her a nudge, "I'm serious Bellamy. You'll have to let your sister win one of these times."

"Well when she can pass me on the track and stay in the lead, then I'll let her win." he argued in a good nature back to her while watching Kane say something that made Abby laugh. Noticing that Clarke was watching as well, "Still getting used to it huh?"

"Yeah," Clarke paused and her gaze saddened a little. "I just miss my dad Bellamy. Sometimes I have nightmares where he's there hugging me and the next second he's gone and I'm left all alone." She finished with a sniff which made him pull her into a hug which she returned. Breaking apart from the hug and looking up at him, "Besides he makes my mom happy, so I can accept that."

"That's all you can do." Bellamy nodded as he saw the Polis Motors truck pull out and start to leave the racing grounds.

"Can we go now, I'm hungry." Octavia's voice called out which made Aurora tell her daughter to mind herself.

"Sure O, let's go get some food." Bellamy replied as he took the lead of the group and headed towards to the closest diner to get something to eat. Bellamy's eyes traveled back down to Clarke's drawing pad towards the illustration. It was then he noticed that the rider had more of a feminine figure, that of a woman instead of a man. His eyes then caught onto the lettering that were going down the rider's leg. It read _Polis Motors_

So this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction story for the 100. Tell me what you guys thought of this first chapter :D


End file.
